Ice Age: Talk to Me
by Blumacaw13
Summary: You can send questions to The IA characters and my OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Age: Talk to me**

Blu: Hello and welcome! *Scoffs* They're all late again.

*Cast of all Ice ages appear along with my OC'S*

Blu: You're late.

Louis: Um…so…who's asking us questions again?

Blu: The viewers of this story!

My friends: Don't forget us!

Shira: They better not ask us private questions. *Sticks nose up*

Kylie: I'm with Shira on this one.

Blu: Gah, former pirates.

Kylie: *Growls at me*

Blu: So send us in questions, and the characters will answer them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice Age: Talk to Me**

Me: Wow, four people sent in questions! Let's answer them! Shall we?

Shira: Wow. That's a lot for me!

Me: This is from Midnight Dragon Conquer.

_Are Diego and Shira Boyfriend and Girlfriend? _

_Are Louis and Kylie dating? _

_Are Manny and Ellie going to have another baby?_

_Is Sid ever going to get a girlfriend? _

_Who was Shira's mom and dad? _

_When did Shira leave here family? _

_Why did Shira leave her family? _

_Do Crash and Eddie have girlfriends?_

_Has Peaches found love?_

_Is Gutt dead?_

_Is Peaches friends with the brat pack?_

_Are Ethan and Peaches dating?_

_Sorry for so many questions I am just so curious. Please answer my questions!_

Shira: Ugh, god. Yeah, we also, have two Cubs.

Diane: You get asked that question a lot.

Tyler: Yeah!

Diego: I know, I know.

Me: Louis, Kylie?

Louis: Um…Yeah, yes, we are.

Kylie: *twitches*

Me: …Okay…Next question!

Ellie: Maybe, We might have to think about that one.

Me: Sid? SID!

Sid: Huh, what? Oh, right! I had one, but we split up and went separate ways…I still have a daughter though.

Honey: *Walks out* (P.s she looks like a fox cause her mother is one, therefore she's a floth.)

Me: Next!

Shira: My dad was the pack leader, his name was Marco. My mother cared about me very much, her name was Carrie. I left my family because my bestest friend (And only friend) Zelda, was banished from the pack. Plus, my dad didn't like me too much, nor did he like Zelda, at all. It was a very long time ago.

Crash: Yeah, we do!

Natasha: *Sneaks up behind him* BOO!

Crash: *Jumps* Ahh!

Eddie: Hey, where's Minnie?

Minnie: Behind you.

Eddie: Ahh!

Me: Alright then…Peach, this one's for you.

Peaches: *Glances over at Ethan* Yep!

Me: I can answer this one.

Gutt: *Locked in a cage* I SHALL HAVE REVENGE.

Me: Does that answer your question? NEXT!

Peaches: Yeah, they are a lot nicer now, to me AND Louis. And yeah, we are.

Me: Next is from Guest.

_If a girl was in love with Captain Gutt, would he go out with her? Name's Serena by the way and i'm the girl3! I think Gutt is awesome!_

Gutt, that's you!

Gutt: Oh, it depends if they're bad, hot, a gutter and a pirate.

Me: Next is from ICEAGEISAWESOME!

_I've got one. How did you get up the cliff so fast at the beginning of the 2nd movie? Sid was counting to 3, but he was on 2 when you saw he was going up there! Either Sid can't count to 3, or you guys can fly! Another thing, why didn't Shira get on the boat when they were sailing away from Switchback Cove? SO many problems could have been solved; There was enough time to escape! Please tell me, because I ranted about that pretty much for the rest of the movie._

Well, Diego? Manny? Sid?

Diego: I think it was because he was counting one thousandths. That made it easy.

Sid: Hmph.

Me: Okay, Shira?

Shira: I saw Gutt behind me and my mind screamed at me to jump, but the other side told me to stay. I didn't think I belonged in the herd.

Me: Okay, next is from MusicRocks807.

_Uhm... okay, questions, questions... damn, I can't think of anything! Ooh, Kylie how did you become part of the crew? Are Shira and Diego 'together', as such? (Which basically means do Diane and Tyler exist yet?) Alright, my brain's frozen up for now- Oh, and does Sid have his eye set on anyone? Same goes for Peaches. Hey, are the Brat Pack kind to Peaches and Louis now? Now I'm seriously done, so update soon! :D_

Kylie: After I was cat-attacked and saved by Ellen, Carlos took me out to sea. Unfortunately, we were captured by Gutt and his crew, and I offered to join them, after I watched them drown my brother. :'(

Me: Aww, that's so sad!

Shira: Yeah, we are! Diane and Tyler are here.

Diane: Sup?

Tyler: Whoop!

Sid: Maybe so. But I do not telly telly.

Peaches: Yeah, It's me and Ethan to the end! They're a lot nicer to us now; especially Louis and Kylie; *Whispers* Cause Kylie sorta gets mad easily…

Me: Well, that's it for today, folks! We will get Buck and Diesel on here next time…If…I…can…find…them…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ice Age: Talk to Me**

Buck: I DON'T WANNA GO ON THE SHOW!

Me: *Holding Buck who is trying to get away* TOO BAD! C'mon, it's just a bunch of questions!

Buck: B-but…

Me: C'mon!

Buck: Oh, alright.

Me: Welcome back! Holy frijoles! Look how many people sent in questions!

Raz: Lot's fer us, ay, Sheila?

Me: Yeah, a lot for the pirates! First: MBSAVfan1!

Cool chapter! Now that I know what's kinda gonna happen...

_Hoe does Honey feel about being just raised by her dad? Does she wish her mom would've stuck around? Do Louis and Kylie have any plans for the future (raising a family or otherwise...). Shira, do you ever miss living out on the sea? And if you had the chance to go back and change the past so you guys had never picked up Manny and the crew had stayed together, would you? I know I would; I would give ANYTHING to work with the pirates! She was/is SO lucky to be able to be in their presence!_

Oh, and one more, for Gutt. What happened to your family! And don't deny anything, cuz on the Ice Age 4 DVD, in 'Through A Pirates Spyglass', the directors said you used to have a family! So don't deny anything! Last question, this time for all the pirates... how would they feel about a human girl bowing down and worshipping them and the very ground they walk on... yeah, I'm obsessed, and I admit that (they're AWESOME, who can blame me?!). Oh, and would they let me, should they still be out sailing the seas, join their crew and kinda just run around doing what everyone said? Like I said, I'm obsessed!

..And finally, do any of the pirates miss being out on the sea? And if they could, would they go back to it?

Honey?

Honey: Ugh, don't even get me started! Being raised by my father STINKS! LITERALLY!

Sid: HEY!

Kylie: *Twitches again*

Louis: I dunno…Kylie…?

Kylie: NOOO! *Runs off*

Shira: Sometimes, cause me and Gutt's crew were close friends. I would defiantly had stayed; It was so fun being first mate and all.

Kylie: LIES!

Shira: Shut up, Kylie!

Gutt: Well, my family…were killed out in the seas. So I decided I had to stay there, with them, because they belonged to me.

Me…next!

Raz: Wow, tha' would be cool!

Squint: NO RABBIT INSULTS!

Gupta: Cool, I like being worshiped!

Silas: Nice, Of course we would let you!

Gutt: That is the best thing I've heard all day!

Flynn: Yay, of course!

Me: Okay, next bunch o' questions is from… MusicRocks807!

_Thanks for answering my questions guys! Okay, Diesel, what was your family like? I mean, I know about Uncle Felix from The Only Thing, but what about the rest of your family? And your general life before you met the herd?_

Diesel, these are for you!

Diesel: Okay, okay okay…Um, There was Emily, she was my sister and she was annoying, but loveable and funny, then there's Judy, my mum, who was just a huge pleasure to be around, and then there was Mitchell, my dad, who was a huge, big grumpy teddy bear. Seriously, he was a huge softie, kinda like Diego…

Diego: Don't push it, Diesel.

Diesel: My general life before I met the herd…in a word…SUCKISH!

Me: Next questions are from… beck!

_Buck if you could bring Rudy up to the Ice age would you?  
Diego did Sid ever find out that in Ice age 2 you were cheering with the rest of the valley for him to jump off that cliff?  
What was Shira's reaction when she found out you almost killed a baby?  
Buck how the hell did you end up in Dinoland?  
Why does Manny have hormonal imbalence?_

Buck, if you would?

Buck: NO NO NO! DEFI-NAT-LY NOT!

Sid: Diego-poo! How could you?

Diego: Oh, god.

Shira: You almost did what?! A poor, innocent baby?!

Diego: HELP.

Buck: Well, first things first…I ran away from home, I found this big hole in the ground, travelled through, found the dino land, and that's about when I lost ma eye!

Me: *Backs up*

Manny: I don't anymore! Why doesen't anybody see I've changed?!

Peaches: Dad. Come on. *Sneaks off with Louis before next question*

Me: Next is from…um…EDWARDNYGMA23!

_* i'm alone with peaches & louis & i'm under peaches foot* umm, excuse me, but you're kinda stepping on me... :)_

Peaches: *Steps off* Oops, I'm really sorry, man.

Louis: *Laughs a little*

Me: Next is from 96DarkAngel!

_I love this! It's like a TD but without the dares. Hmm what should I ask. Oh oh oh! Pirates, do you guys miss any family members? Have any of you thought about starting a family of your own? Raz, what did you think when Gutt had you carry weapons in your pouch? Squint, why you so crazy? Would you guys accept two human girls, since both MBSAVFan and I want to join? Love you guys btw! You pirates are awesome! Expect a lot of questions from me in the future!_

Hmm, herd members... Not sure what to ask. I'll think of something. Update soon!

Raz: No, I don't really miss anyone. I don't have a love interest so yeah. We'd accept ya, Sheila!

Squint: *Sniffs* Mum. As I said, NO RABBIT INSULTS!

Gupta: Sook. Nope, no one. And no, I don't. Yep.

Silas: Probably my brothers, Josiah and Duncan. Nah, got no one to love. And of course, we could always use an extra set of hands!

Flynn: Gorilla…:'( No, I don't really think I want to… I'm with Silas on this one!

Gutt: I miss all my family, and no, I don't want to start a new one. Of couse we'd accept you! We're your role models!

Me: Last set of questions… from Guest again!

_Serena here again! Thanks for using my question! Another question for Captain Gutt: How did you escape the sirens? Is your singing voice really that amazing? To answer Gutt's questions: If you consider a temper, wanting to destroy my enemies, and being able to beat anyone up bad then yeah i'm bad. I got brown hair and brown eyes, curves in all the right places, and a sweet but sinister smile. Gutting and swords are the only ways to kill your foes personally. And i'm actually a pirate captain's daughter._

Gutt: I escaped the sirens cause I gutted them, and opened the clam. Oh, shucks, I don't wanna brag, but yeah, I have. Oo, you sound my type, Serena!

Me: That's it for today everyone, Oh, and next chapter is the Fun Day Chapter, you can send in dares and song requests, and questions, too! I've gotta go get Granny for next time so, yeah, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ice Age: Talk To Me**

Me: Okay, lots o' reviews! Here we go!

_Cool interview so a I have 3 questions  
1. Shira what would you do if Diego was with someone else  
2. Sid why did you married a fox  
And last Diego did you tell Shira about the lauphing gas  
Please answer these questions and I'm a super Shira and Diego Fan update soon_

_soz forgot again if there are songs please don't let Diego dance we all got enough of that in Ice Age 3.  
love the interview and your stories :)_

_Cool ok i have a few questions!  
Would the herd freak out if a human girl joined them? (a slighty chubby girl with long dark brown hair with dark brown eyes who enjoys nature?)_

Peaches how old were you when you learned to hang by your tail? Before or after the Chrismas special?

When did you meet Louis?

Hope you update soon!

_Wait your putting Granny and Buck in the same room.  
Do you want us all to die?_

_Sorry I forgot to add Kylie, Louis and Peaches on the Ice slide and ask if shira knows who Soto is?  
if not ask Diego :) soz Diego but i love stiring up trouble._

_Hi again guys  
I just had to send a dare and kinda felt sorry for getting Diego in trouble (so sorry but i was curious if it makes you feel better your my fave character).  
Oh and I dare Diego, Shira, Buck and Granny to go on the ice slide from Ice Age 1._

_I'VE GOT SOME! ok um... louis... WHY ARE YOU EYES SO CUTE! Did peaches find out about your crush on her? sorry if she didn't and i just told the world. :) you can't trust me with your secrets louis!_

Buck, what happened to your pineapple wife? Did you eat her? did a dino eat her( i'd be glad if she did if you know what i mean)? Do you like the fact that you have an army of fangirls ready to pounce at any moment( me included )? my friends say that if i saw a weasel up close it would bite my face off... would you? In a lot of fanfics girls turn themselfs into weasels and you fall in love with them. Would you do that in real life?  
if so I WOULD LOVE IT :D

shira, did you find out that diego saw you in siren cove, and the he and sid were kissing afterwards?

Sid, according to buck, and everyone know that rule number one is 'always listen to buck', that you smell like a buzzards butt fell off and got sprayed on by a bunch of skunks. What is your reaction?

Crash & eddie, i actually have no question i just wanted to say that i love your stunts.

Scrat, you do realize that you will never get your acorn, right? Do you ever wonder if scratte got pregnant?

Anybody, WHERE THE HECK IS WALDO!?

Diego, Have you ever considered going to texas ( united states )? after all, it is the state with the best steak in the world.

I'm pretty sure thats it for now but one last question. Buck, did you notice that i was flirting with you? ;)

_Hey it's Serena! Hey Gutt, thanks for thinking i'm your type! First question is to the narrator: Can i guest star on the show for a chapter? Next, why is Granny so bitter? Manny why are you so sensitive about your weight? Ellie, was it hard to learn how to swing from your tail? Gupta where did you get a knife like Buck's? I dare Squint to do whatever Shira says. I dare Diego to dye his fur hot pink. I dare Louis to bungee jump off a cliff. Finally I dare Gutt to go on a date with me and try to not kill me in the process for posting this dare. Love you guys (espacially the pirates XD!)_

_Oh a Fun Day chapter. How exciting! I got some dares for everyone._

Okay, herd members pretend to be a member of the pirates and pirates pretend to be a herd member. (Gutt pretend to be Manny and Manny pretend to be Gutt, just an example in case it wasn't clear)  
Ok next, pirates sing 'We Are' and herd sing 'Master of the Seas'.  
Squint try to catch Crash and Eddie while they do the same thing they did to Diego and Sid in the second movie.  
Shira and Squint, how did you both get your earrings.

That's it for now! Update soon!

_Hey, sid why don't you use your lord of the flames name again? Manny why are you fat? Crash and Eddie what was the worst thing ever happend in your life? Do you guys like my username ( i'm just asking ) :D  
That were the questions  
Ps. Manny is faaaaaat_

_i dare... them all 2 watch the saddest, most depressing tragedy movie you can think of and try not cry (ok if you do though). an then have them all to name, if there was one thing in the world that could make them cry at the very moment, what it would be (then show it 2 them, if u can). Last question (all of these r 4 every1), what's your deepest and worst fear? Yeah I know, kinda cruel, but still. Questions... fave colors? I dunno why i wanna know, but i do._

_Hmm... ok, ok, dares dares dares... yeah I don't know! I'm awful at dares! That's why, when we play truth or dare we use the app. Um..._

Well, I can do questions. Pirates, of course... what were your lives like BEFORE you became part of the crew? Did you have parents, siblings, friends... any details at all? How old were you when you joined? In this chapter, you heard Diego almost killed a baby... what did you think (stupid question, maybe, but I'm curious!)? Oh, and how did you all get tossed out to sea? Oh, and one other thing. Does Boris, or Dobson, whichever is correct, EVER talk. There's a rumor goin around the web that said he was meant to be voiced in the film, but never was.

Herd... still not sure.

Don't got any songs requests. But can I do a movie request? Have them watch the Ice Age films if you have time, I want to see their reactions to the way they act. Sometimes people know themselves, but sometimes, they do things that surprise even themselves!

Oh! I do have one for the herd! Well... Sid, to be more precise, but still. Are dandelions REALLY that good?

That's all I've got, but a nice and fun conversation! I loved it, please update soon!

_Once again, thanks for answering guys! Oh, the pirates are here too! Okay, this is kind of a suckish dare, but why don't you get Diego to tell Shira about everything that happened at Siren Cove? :)_

Well guys, you know what to do!

Shira: I'd be angry that he is cheating on me then I'd tell him how I really feel and hope he feels the same.

Sid: I thought it was a good Idea at the time!

Diego: Yeah, I told her, she laughed.

Shira: *Giggles*

Me: NEXT! Okay, Diego, no dancing.

The herd: We wouldn't freak out.

Peaches: I was about five, so that would be BEFORE the Christmas special. I met Louis when I was eight, a few days AFTER the Christmas Special.

Me: NEXT!

Buck and Granny: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TA MEAN?!

Diesel:* Face paws* God help me. Out of all the people in the world I get stuck with him. *Gestures to Buck*

Me: Oh Diesel you poor weasel. Alright Guys, let's go to the Ice slide. *Takes Diego, Shira, Granny, Buck, Louis, Kylie and Peaches to the ice slide as the rest of us watch their stupidity, laughing crazily*

The others: *Return*

Shira: Yeah, I know who Soto is, but only cause Diego's told me about him.

Me: NEXT!

Louis: Really? My eyes are cute? Wow. I have no idea how I do that. WAIT! SHE DIDN'T KNOW! HOW DARE YOU! *Cries*

Buck:…

Me: *Pokes him*

Buck: *Falls over*

Me: Must've read the whole review. Anyway, next question on that list!

Diego: *Covers Shira's eyes so she can't see the review*

Sid: You are mean, Buck.

Me: You do know he fainted, right?

Sid: Hmph.

Crash and Eddie: Awesome!

Scrat: :'( Never?

Me: I'm afraid so.

Scrat: If Scratte got pregnant? How would she? We didn't even, you know…

Diego: Best steak in the world? Get me a plane ticket!

Me: Yeah, I'm pretty sure Buck noticed. Next! I don't know how that would work, Serena, sorry.

Granny: Bitter?! Get outta here, Serela!

Me: Um, Granny, her name is Serena.

Granny: Whatever!

Manny: Because I actually am- What?

Ellie: It was pretty hard.

Gupta: Easy answer to that one, I stole it from 'im.

Squint: WHAT?!

Shira: Go make me a sandwich.

Squint: *Pouts and goes to make Shira a sandwich*

Diego: Oh fine! *Dyes fur hot pink*

Shira: *Cracks up laughing as Squint Gives the sandwich*

Louis: NO!

Me: *Picks him up, gives him a bungee cord and leads him to a cliff*

Louis: WAIT NO NO NO NOOOOOOO! *Lets out a blood curdling scream*

Me: *Returns with Louis*

Gutt: Gladly, Serena. *Goes to date Serena*

Me: Next!

Squint: I call dibs on being Shira!

Shira: Raz.

Raz: Hmm. Ellie.

Ellie: I guess I'll be...Boris.

Manny: Gutt.

Gupta: I'm gonna be Louis.

Louis: Fine. I'm Gupta!

Peaches: I'll be Flynn…

Flynn: I'll be Peaches!

*The pirates group up and sing WE ARE*

*The herd group up and sing MASTER OF THE SEAS*

*THE SONGS CLASH AND SOUNDS WICKED!*

Crash and Eddie: *Drag Squint along to do the next dare*

*We can all hear Squint yelling*

Shira: I got my earrings back when I was with my pack, Zelda made them for me.

Squint: I have no idea where mine came from.

Sid: Hmm, maybe I will.

Manny: I'M NOT FAT!

Crash: It would have been when we thought Natasha and Minnie died.

Eddie: *Sniffles*

All: Cool name.

*The movie of choice is: Red Dog) (Couldn't think of anything else and I wanted it to be something I've seen.)

Crash and Eddie: WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?! *Sobbing heavily*

Diesel: *Rolls eyes*

Me: Next question!

Manny: Ellie when she's mad.

Ellie: …It would have to be The music video for the song 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons. (A/N: That thing is messed up.)

Me: *Shows it to her*

Ellie: AHHH! EVIL TEDDIES!

Sid: Chainsaws.

My friend Lucy: *Grabs a chainsaw and chases Sid with it*

Sid: *Screams and runs out the house*

Lucy: That's what I call… Boring. It would be more entertaining if I chased him with an axe.

Diego: I ain't scared of nothing.

Diesel: Snakes.

Me: *Throws a toy snake at her*

Diesel: AHH!

Shira: Nothing.

Me: We better do the next question guys, we're running out of time!

Manny: Aqua.

Sid: Green

Diego: defiantly not the colour my fur is right now.

Ellie: Pink.

Crash: Fluro yellow.

Eddie: Hey, I was gonna say that.

Buck: Orange-,

Diesel: Hey, where'd you come from?

Buck: Somewhere.

Diesel: Sustained.

Buck: What?

Diesel: it's the adult version of, 'Duh'. I learnt that from TV.

Scrat: Brown.

Scratte: Blue.

The Pirates: Black and white.

Shira: Silver.

Peaches and Louis: Gold.

The teens: Anything sassy, cool or beautiful.

Me: next question.

Gutt: I had a Wife, two daughters and a son, who died out at sea.

Silas: Two brothers, Josiah, my little brother, zen zere is Duncan, my older brother. He fell out of ze tree when he was born. I was about five.

Flynn: My big brother Gorilla. I was nine.

Squint: My brother Alejandro. I was 6.

Raz: My sister Lavender and my niece Robyn. I was about 14.

Gupta: None except my parents. I was 10.

All: Nice going Diego, but ya shoulda done it. Can't really remember how we got tossed out, I think we went out by ourselves and got lost.

Me: He does sometimes, but I've never heard it.

Sid: DANDELIONS ARE WORTH DYING FOR!

Diego: Uh…okay…Well, Shira, We were interrupted by sirens n our journey back to the continent. And well, the siren had taken the shape of you…and I was nearly eaten because I was in love.

Shira: That's sweet.

Me: See ya next time!


End file.
